


Donna's Lektion

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, Dom Donna, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Na dann kannst du mir ja jetzt einen blasen“, meinte er harsch.„Na gut, versprochen ist versprochen, ich werde mich um deinen Schwanz kümmern“,sagte sie und hockte sich zwischen seine Beine.Mit einem roten Permanentmarker schrieb sie über sein bestes Stück: 'Persönlicher Sexsklave von Donna'





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Bin ich froh wieder bei euch zu sein …“

Deprimiert stöhnend ließ sich Donna auf die Couch fallen und schnappte sich eine Handvoll Chips.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Eva besorgt und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wenn ich meinen Mann nicht so lieben würde, würde ich ihn umbringen“, murmelte sie genervt.

Sie erzählte, dass er vor zwei Wochen seinen Job verloren hatte, keine Anstalten machte, sich einen neuen zu suchen, keinen Handgriff im Haushalt machte, immer nur mit seinen nichtsnutzigen Freunden rumhing und außer saufen und fernsehen nichts mehr anderes im Sinn hatte.

„Er lässt sich total gehen und ich komme nicht mehr an ihn heran. Ich bin nur froh, dass unsere Tochter bei meinen Eltern ist und das alles nicht mitansehen muss.

Ich hab es mit Zuckerbrot probiert und auch mit der Peitsche … nichts.“

So aufgelöst hatte Eva sie noch nie gesehen. Sie wirkte müde und ausgelaugt, obwohl sie ein paar freie Tage hinter sich hatte. Donna tat ihr leid und Eva hatte gerade eine Mords Wut auf Grant. Sie kannte ihn nicht wirklich gut, hatten ihn nur ein paar Mal gesehen, aber er machte auf sie immer einen ordentlichen Eindruck.

„Ihr beide“, Dean deutete zu Eva und Donna bevor er in den Proberaum verschwand, „werdet sicher einen Weg finden.“

„Du hast eine taffe Frau an deiner Seite Donna“, lachte Gabe verschmitzt, „die weiß wie man Männer gefügig macht.“

Mit einem Kuss verschwand Gabriel und ließ die beiden Frauen zurück.  

Toll, jetzt war natürlich Donnas Interesse geweckt und Eva erzählte ihr ein wenig von ihrer anderen Seite. Nicht zuviel, aber das alleine reichte um sie in Begeisterung zu versetzen.

 

Die nächsten zwei Tage schmiedeten die beiden einen Plan.

Den ersten Teil musste Donna selber umsetzen, aber als sie nach Hause fuhr wurde Eva per Handy zugeschaltet und konnte alles über den Lautsprecher verfolgen.

Zwar konnte sie nichts sehen, aber ihre Fantasie reichte aus, um sich alles bildlich auszumalen …

„Ich bin zu Hause“, rief Donna laut in Richtung Wohnzimmer, als sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss. Doch mehr als ein gleichgültiges ‚Hm‘ kam nicht als Antwort zurück.

Ihr holder Ehegatte saß, wie jeden Montag, vor dem Fernseher und sah sich ein Fußballspiel an.

Nachdem sie sich Mantel und Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, durchquerte sie das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche, wobei ihr Mann sie mit keinem Blick würdigte, war das Spiel doch so viel spannender.

„Natürlich habe ich nicht erwartet, dass sich Grant darum kümmert, wenigstens das schmutzige Geschirr wegzuwaschen, aber träumen wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein“, murmelte sie gereizt und Eva nickte stumm.

In den letzten Tagen schüttete Donna Eva ihr Herz aus und sie erfuhr viel über ihr Privatleben.

Sechs Jahre waren Donna und Grant zu diesem Zeitpunkt verheiratet. Anfangs lief auch alles super in der Ehe. Nach und nach hatte der Alltag das junge Ehepaar eingeholt. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass im Bett langsam die Luft raus war. Mit ein- bis zweimal die Woche, hatten sie häufiger Sex als manch anderes Paar, aber diese Momente waren für Donna nicht wirklich befriedigend. Meist lief es darauf hinaus, dass er sie wie ein rammelndes Karnickel in der Missionarsstellung nahm, bis er kam. Alternativ ließ er sich von ihr oral befriedigen. Dabei erwartete er schon automatisch, dass sie seinen Sperma schluckte, um sich dann, kurz nach seinem Orgasmus, auf die andere Seite zu drehen und einzuschlafen. Kein Wunder also, dass ein Höhepunkt für sie eine Rarität war. Wenn er sich mal dazu herabließ, sie oral zu verwöhnen, fielen für sie Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag.

Eva tat Donna leid, wenn sie daran dachte was für ein erfülltes Sexleben mit Gabriel hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass ihnen Ideen für neue Dinge im Bett fehlten. Aber es gelang Donna einfach nicht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es andere Sachen gab die erotisch waren oder dass es ihm ein gutes Gefühl bereiten könnte, wenn er mit einem kleinen Vibrator anal verwöhnt wurde.

„Mein Arsch bleibt Jungfrau. Ich bin doch nicht schwul!“, war sein Leitspruch, wenn sie versuchte, sich ihm auf diese Weise zu nähern.

 

Eva hörte, wie sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte.

„Schatz, ich würde gern mit dir über was reden“, begann sie das Gespräch, doch Grant unterbrach sie schnell: „Kann das nicht noch kurz warten? Das Spiel ist in fünf Minuten vorbei und dann hast du meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, versprochen.“

„Na gut“, willigte Donna ein und sah sich mit ihm die Schlussphase des Spiels an. „22 erwachsene Männer rennen einem Lederball hinterher … Wahnsinn“, murmelte Donna trocken und Eva musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. 

Endlich pfiff der Schiedsrichter das Spiel ab und sie konnte, ohne größere Proteste, den Fernseher ausschalten.

„Gut, was hast du denn auf dem Herzen, meine Süße?“

„Es geht um Sex.“

„Schon mal nicht verkehrt.“

„Na ja, ich würde da gern was ausprobieren“, begann sie vorsichtig und wie erwartet kam die nicht ganz so positive Reaktion von Grant.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder so ein Esoterikmüll wie Tantra!“

„Lass mich doch mal ausreden“, meinte Donna genervt, „es geht mir viel mehr um Fesselspielchen.“

„Auch nicht unbedingt mein Fall.“

Dass Grant die Augen verdrehte konnte sich Eva bildlich vorstellen.

„Ich habe keinen Bedarf, dich zu fesseln.“

„Es geht ja auch nicht darum, dass du mich fesselst, sondern ich dich“, gab Donna grinsend zurück

„Und warum sollte ich da mitmachen?“

„Weil du mich liebst und weil ich auch Dinge mitmache, auf die du Lust hast. Analsex zum Beispiel.“

„Das zählt nicht“, konterte Grant kopfschüttelnd, „immerhin hast du dich aufgrund einer Wette dazu bereit erklärt, es zu probieren und jetzt machst du es mit, weil es dir auch Spaß macht!“

 _‚Na ja, fast‘,_ dachte Eva und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch.

„Also, wieder ein Wettspiel?“, fragte Donna herausfordernd.

„Warum nicht? Soll ich die Karten holen?“

„Klar, aber lass uns erst die Einsätze klären. Wenn ich gewinne, bist du für eine, von mir bestimmte Nacht mein Sexsklave und hast alles widerspruchslos zu machen, was ich sage. Und was willst du?“, antwortete Donna mit einer Sicherheit, die mehr gespielt als real existent war.

„Das weißt du ganz genau.“

„Ich drück dir die Daumen“, flüsterte Eva.

Die Tatsache, dass er bereits vier Bier intus hatte, hoffte sie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen zu können.

Eva wusste von den zwei Wettspielen und von seinem Wunsch. Einen flotten Dreier, mit einer zweiten Frau. Das war dann der Teil, wo sie auch ins Spiel kam.

Eine Prämiere für Eva und mit gemischten Gefühlen stand sie dem gegenüber. Aber sie hatte Donna versprochen, zu helfen und irgendwie … sie wollte es auch … irgendwie.

Das Spiel der Wahl war Poker. Ab da schaltete Evas Gehirn aus.

Für Kartenspiel war sie nicht gemacht, was auch der Grund war, dass Gabe und sie mit Würfeln spielten.

„Alles nur Glück“, meinte Grant beleidigt und Eva wusste, dass Donna gewonnen hatte.

„Deswegen ist Poker wohl auch ein Glücksspiel Liebling“, lachte sie erleichtert.

„Ja ja, also willst du mich wirklich für eine Nacht zum Sexsklaven?“

„Ja, das will ich. Aber nicht heute Nacht. Ich werde noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen müssen. Ich sage dir aber ausreichend vorher Bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin. Und vergiss nicht: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden.“

„Ja ja, ich weiß“, murrte Grant ihr nur hinterher.

„Gut gemacht“, lachte Eva, obwohl sie wusste, dass Donna auch seinen Wunsch erfüllen wollte.

„Wir sehen uns bald Süße“, kicherte Donna und legte auf.

 

Die folgende Woche waren sie und Eva mit den Vorbereitungen für ihren großen Abend beschäftigt. Es gab vieles, was sie unbedingt machen wollte, aber auch einige Ideen, die sie nach kurzer Überlegung verwarf. Und Eva stand ihr natürlich mit Rat und Tat zu Seite.

In dieser Vorbereitungszeit wies Donna jegliche sexuellen Annäherungen seitens Grant zurück.

 

Endlich war der Samstagabend da, an dem Donna ihren Gewinn einlösen wollte. Bereits drei Tage vorher hatte sie Grant Bescheid gesagt, sodass er rechtzeitig informiert war. Sehr begeistert war er nicht, denn immerhin lief ein Länderspiel im Fernsehen. Das wollte er sich eigentlich mit Freunden in einer Kneipe ansehen. Nachdem sie ihn daran erinnert hatte, dass er es versprochen hatte, gab er nach und sagte seinen Freunden ab.

Ausgemacht war, dass Eva im Auto warten würde und erst später dazu stoßen sollte.

Donna hatte eine versteckte Kamera im Schlafzimmer montiert und Eva machte es sich mit dem Tablet und einem Bananenshake gemütlich um auch ja nichts zu verpassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war kurz vor 20 Uhr. Frisch geduscht und in einen Bademantel gehüllt saß Donna auf dem Sessel in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Schwach erleuchteten Kerzen den Raum.  

Eva konnte sich gut vorstellen wie es in ihrem Bauch kribbelte.   Die Aufregung war grenzenlos. Donna hob den Daumen in die Kamera und Eva wusste dass es losging.

An der Tür war ein Brief für ihn befestigt, der ihm die ersten Instruktionen für den Abend gab.

Er hatte sich noch im Flur zu entkleiden und die Sachen ordentlich auf einen bereitgestellten Stuhl zu legen. Weiter sollte er ins Bad gehen und sich duschen sowie rasieren. Wenn er damit fertig war, sollte er sich  nackt ins Schlafzimmer begeben und dort mit leicht gespreizten Beinen und mit gesenktem Blick vor ihr knien.

„Ich bin bereit, Herrin“, sagte er brav den Spruch, den sie ihm ebenfalls im Brief vorgegeben hatte, auf und Eva schmunzelte leicht.

Donna ließ sich Zeit ihren Sklaven zu betrachten. Eva wusste, was in diesem Moment in ihr vorging.

Es war ein herrlicher Anblick, wie er so vor Donna kniete und sie spürte, wie ihre Macht und auch Lust entfacht wurde. Zwei Minuten später erhob sie sich und umkreiste ihre Sklaven.

Sie ließ sich hinter ihm nieder und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich habe nicht vor, dir ernsthaft wehzutun. Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Aber ich denke, dass ich dir eine kleine Lektion erteilen sollte. So wie es momentan läuft, wird es nicht weitergehen. Das macht mich kaputt.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte er demütig.

„Du schweigst, bis ich dir erlaube zu reden!“, fuhr sie ihn an und packte ihn bei den Haaren.

Dann griff sie unvermittelt seinen Penis, der bis dato halb erigiert zwischen seinen Beinen hing.

„Ich glaube, wir werden heute Nacht sehr viel Spaß haben.“

Sie deutete ihm aufzustehen und führte ihn zum Bett, wo er sich auf seine Seite legen musste.

Donna hatte alles bereitgelegt, um ihn wie ein großes X zu fesseln.

Zum Schluss verband sie ihm mit einem Seidentuch die Augen. Zufrieden mit der Fesselung ihres Mannes trat sie ein Stück zurück um ihr Werk, aber vor allem ihn, zu betrachten.

Fast schon andächtig ließ sie ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten. Dass ein dünner Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn war, ließ sie schmunzeln. Sein Oberkörper, der nur einen kleinen Bauchansatz als Makel hatte, hob und senkte sich aufgrund seiner schnellen Atemzüge. Zwischen seinen Beinen stand sein Schwanz immer noch prall vom Körper ab. Das Einzige, was sie an seinem Aussehen störte, so sagte sie Eva, war die fast schon urwaldartige Schambehaarung.

Tja, und was macht man da wenn Männer das nicht selber können? Genau, nachhelfen.

Donna legte sich neben ihn und strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper.

„Na Schatz, alles ok bei dir? Du bist heute zu meinem Lustgewinn da und deswegen werden wir jetzt das machen, worauf ich am meisten stehe. Du darfst etwas dazu sagen.“

 

„Aber wie soll ich dich denn ficken, wenn ich hier so gefesselt bin, hm?“, kam seine leicht genervt klingende Antwort zurück.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass mir das am meisten Spaß macht?“

„Dachte ja nur“, meinte er kleinlaut.

„Sagen wir mal so, der Sex mit dir ist nicht der schlechteste. Nur was du da mit deinem besten Stück manchmal veranstaltest, ist nicht wirklich das, was einer Frau Spaß machen könnte.“

Bei diesen Worten musste er hart schlucken und Eva sich ein Lachen verbeißen.

„Na dann, noch ein Versuch. Was könnte mir am meisten Spaß machen?“, fragte sie ihren Mann erneut und gab ihm noch den Tipp, dass es normalerweise Teil des Vorspiels sei, was bei ihnen meist sehr kurz ausfiel.

„Vielleicht willst du geleckt werden?“, fragte Grant zaghaft.

„Nicht schlecht“, sagte Donna und entledigte sich ihres Bademantels, unter dem sie nackt war.

„Aber ich stehe doch nicht so drauf, dich zu lecken“, meinte er zaghaft, doch Donna bot ihm sofort Paroli.

„Denkst du es macht mir Spaß dir dauernd einen zu blasen und dein Sperma zu schlucken? Aber wenn du mich brav leckst, dann kümmere ich mich nachher auch um deinen Schwanz.“

Mit diesen Worten streichelte sie kurz über seinen Penis, der etwas an Härte verloren hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sie sich auf seinem Gesicht nieder, sodass ihr Lustzentrum genau über seinem Mund schwebte. Sehr vorsichtig fing er an ihre Schamlippen zu küssen und sie zu lecken, um sich dann sofort zu beschweren.

 

„Bäh! Hättest du dich nicht vorher mal rasieren können? Wenn ich dich schon lecken soll, dann will ich nicht unbedingt auch noch Haare im Mund haben!“

Darauf hatte Donna und Eva nur gewartet. Sie hatte ihre Schamhaare extra wachsen lassen und diese nicht wie gewohnt rasiert. „Na gut, aber wenn ich schon dabei bin kann ich bei dir ja gleich weiter machen“, sagte sie, während ihre Finger durch seinen Busch glitten. Dann erhob sie sich vom Bett, um ins Bad zu entschwinden.

„So haben wir aber nicht gewettet“, schrie Grant ihr nach.

„Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem? Du verlangst von mir, dass ich deinen Schwanz lutsche und mit deinem Urwald lebe. Gleichzeitig komme ich selbst nahezu nie in den Genuss geleckt zu werden und soll immer brav meinen Busch wegrasieren?“

Jetzt war sie richtig in Fahrt und Eva verfolgte die Szenen gebannt.

„Außerdem, was ist denn so schlimm daran? Früher hast du dir mir zuliebe auch die Schamhaare zumindest gestutzt und außer mir sieht doch eh keiner deinen Schwanz. Da sich deine Begeisterung für Sport ja eh nur durchs fernsehen äußert, gibt es keine sonstigen Personen vor denen du irgendwas rechtfertigen müsstest!“

Als sie Dampf abgelassen hatte, ging sie ins Bad um sich selbst zu rasieren.

Danach kam sie mit Handtuch, Schere, einer Schüssel mit heißem Wasser, Waschlappen, Rasierer, Schaum und Creme wieder.

„Hintern hoch!“, kam von Donna die Anweisung, der Grant ohne weiteres Folge leistete, sodass sie ein Handtuch unter ihm ausbreiten konnte. Während dieser Prozedur bewegte er sich nicht einen Millimeter und Eva hätte schwören können, dass er die Luft anhielt.

Aber Donna zog das durch immer wieder mit einem kleinen Lächeln Richtung der Kamera. Als sie fertig war, spülte sie den restlichen Schaum ab, tupfte den frisch rasierten Bereich sanft trocken und cremte die empfindliche Haut ein.

Nachdem sie alle Utensilien wieder weggebracht hatte, besah sie sich sein bestes Stück noch einmal genauer. So haarlos fand sie seine Intimzone gleich tausendmal schöner und ästhetischer, was sie ihm auch sagte. Zufrieden lächelnd ließ sie sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht nieder und drückte ihm ihre nun kahle Spalte auf den Mund.

„Du kennst ja deine Aufgabe“, meinte sie keck und entspannte sich.

Als ihr Unterleib anfing heftig zu zucken, leckte er immer schneller über ihre Klitoris, bis es ihr mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam. Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Donna auf ihre Seite des Bettes fallen, um sich etwas zu erholen und das machte auch Eva ziemlich heiß.

„Das war wundervoll“, flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

„Na dann kannst du mir ja jetzt einen blasen“, meinte er harsch und sein Penis richtete sich auf.

„Na gut, versprochen ist versprochen, ich werde mich um deinen Schwanz  kümmern“, sagte sie und hockte sich zwischen seine Beine. Die Creme schien gut eingezogen zu sein, sodass sie nun mit ihrem Permanentstift arbeiten konnte, der erst nach einigem Waschen wieder verschwand.

Damit schrieb sie über sein bestes Stück: ‚Persönlicher Sexsklave von Donna‘.

Eva musste bei dieser Aktivität lauthals lachen.

„Was machst du da?“

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen.“

 

Nachdem sie den Stift weggelegt hatte, schnappte sie sich einen Penisring, den sie über die Eichel bis hinunter zu seiner Peniswurzel streifte, wo der Ring für eine stärkere Erektion sorgte. Danach schnappte sie sich ein dünnes Lederband und band damit seine Hoden ab, jeden einzeln.

Am Ende des Lederbandes war ein kleiner Metallring angebracht, an dem sie ein langes Stück Zwirn befestigte. Diesen Zwirn führte sie dann über einen Haken in der Decke, den sie dort extra für diesen Abend angebracht hatte. Am frei baumelnden Ende des Zwirns befestigte sie dann wieder einen Ring, an den sie ein 250 Gramm schweres Gewicht hängte, was ihn leicht aufstöhnen ließ, weil es sofort an seinen Hoden zog.

„So mein Lieber, für jedes Vergehen deinerseits werde ich je 250 Gramm an deinen Sack hängen.

Das erste Gewicht war für eine Forderung nach einem Blowjob, der dir einfach nicht zusteht“, meinte sie grinsend.

„Aber du hast gesagt, du würdest die dann um meinen Schwanz kümmern …“

„Und? Das hab ich ja wohl eindeutig getan, oder?“

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Donnas Mundwinkel.

„Huch, da ist es doch schon glatt kurz vor Dreiviertel Neun. Fängt da nicht das Länderspiel an?“ Donna schaltete den Fernseher im Schlafzimmer ein und fuhr in einem spottenden Tonfall fort:

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Während du dich damit vergnügst werde ich in der Küche abwaschen, was du ja von dir aus niemals machen würdest.“

„Was soll denn das jetzt? Erst fummelst du mir an meinem Ding rum und machst mich unglaublich geil, um mir dann noch was an meinen Sack zu hängen und jetzt gehst du einfach abwaschen? Und was soll ich bitte schön mit einem Länderspiel, bei dem ich nichts sehen kann?“

Lächelnd hörte sich Donna seine Klagen an um ihm dann einen Slip in den Mund zu stecken und diesem mit Klebeband zu fixieren.

„Ach Schatz, du wirst es wohl nie lernen, hm? Erstens bin ich nicht da um dich in den siebten Orgasmushimmel zu bringen. Vielmehr bist du zu meinem Spaß da und glaub mir, ich weiß wie es ist, unbefriedigt zu sein, weil man nicht bekommt, was man eigentlich braucht. Zweitens war dir doch Fußball immer ach so wichtig. Ich will dir damit nur einen kleinen Gefallen tun. Und drittens bin ich es leid, dass du andauernd redest und dich beklagst, darum hast du gerade einen Slip von mir im Mund, den ich extra für dich 3 Tage lang getragen habe, wodurch dieses Höschen ein nettes Aroma haben dürfte.“ Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, hing sie ein weiteres Gewicht, begleiten von einem Aufstöhnen seinerseits, an den Ring. Bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ, winkte Donna in die Kamera und Eva winkte reflexartig zurück.

Einige Augenblicke später klingelte Evas Handy.

 

„Na wie gefällt dir die Show?“, lachte sie zufrieden.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent“, gab Eva grinsend zurück und das meinte sie ehrlich.

„Ich sitze gerade hier bei einem Glas Rotwein und sehe meinem armen Mann zu, der einige Meter weiter ziemlich schwitzt. Es hat mich viel Zeit und Nerven gekostet, alles so aufzubauen und einzustellen, aber es war die Mühen wert. Danke für deine Hilfe.“

„Nicht dafür Donna. Aber ich denke du solltest wieder reingehen, nicht dass er erstickt.“

„Na gut. Bis gleich Süße.“

 

„Na, Schatz, wie ist das Spiel? Hui, schon zwei Tore gefallen“, stellte sie fest um dann gehässig zu fragen: „Schöne Treffer?“

Doch zu mehr als einem undeutlichen Grummeln durch seinen Knebel war Grant nicht in der Lage. „Nicht? Na ja, dann kann ich den Fernseher ja auch ausmachen. Schade um den Strom.“

Ohne einen weiteren Laut von ihm abzuwarten, schaltete sie aus und legt sich dann neben ihn.

„Mach dir nichts draus Liebling. Ich glaub, ich kenne da ein viel besseres Programm für dich.“

Mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich auf seinen Oberkörper, ein Knie links und das andere rechts daneben. Dann nahm sie ihm das Seidentuch von den Augen, sodass er ihren nackten Körper vor sich aufgerichtet sah und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wo wer hinschauen sollte.

Lasziv leckte sich Donna über die Lippen, um dann die Spitze des kleinen Vibrators mit ihrer Zungen etwas zu befeuchten. Während sie ihn langsam zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch über ihren Bauch tiefer führte, meinte sie zu ihm: „Stell dir mal vor, das wäre dein steifer Schwanz, der tief in mich eindringt. Aber leider bist du ja derzeit in gewisser Weise verhindert.“

Mit einem wohligen Seufzen führte sie sich den Vibrator tief ein und schaltete ihn ein, genoss seinen gierigen Blick auf ihrem Körper.

Die Vorstellung, dass sein bestes Stück vor Geilheit prall gefüllt hinter ihr stand und er, obwohl sie doch so nah war, keine Chance hatte, diese Erregung zu befriedigen, gab ihr erst den richtigen Kick.

„So, mein Lieber, und damit du nicht nur faul rumliegst, wirst du mich jetzt noch mal lecken.“ Während sie das sagte, entfernte sie das Klebeband von seinem Mund und holte den, von seinem Speichel durchnässten, Slip heraus.

„Was, ich soll schon wieder deine Muschi lecken?“, fragte er, doch sie hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.

„Nicht meine kleine Schnecke, sondern vielmehr das andere Loch da unten, in das du so gern deinen Schwanz rein steckst.“

„Du meinst, ich soll dein Hintertürchen lecken?“, murmelte er völlig entgeistert.

„Genau das will ich von dir, mein kleiner Sexsklave, und noch etwas. Du wirst mich darum bitten, wie es sich für einen Sklaven gehört.“

„Niemals“, gab er trotzig zurück.

Demonstrativ rutschte sie tiefer und schon hatte sie die nächsten zwei Gewichte an den Ring gehängt, was ihn gequält aufstöhnen ließ. „Sobald du mich lieb und brav bittest, höre ich auf“, meinte sie nur und hängte nochmals Gewichte daran.

Zugegeben, Evas Augen wurden größer und größer. Donna war wirklich in Fahrt und ihr gefiel das Spiel. Aber übertreiben durfte sie es auch nicht, denn mittlerweile war sie bei 2 Kilo.

„Ok ok, ich mache es, aber bitte keine Gewichte mehr“, bettelte er ängstlich.

„Na dann, bitte mich darum“, sagte sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Bitte, liebe Donna, bitte lass mich dein Hintertürchen lecken.“

„Schon mal nicht schlecht, aber wir sind erwachsen und können die Dinge auch beim Namen nennen. Oder?“

„Bitte, liebe Donna, bitte lass mich an deinem Anus lecken“, versuchte er es erneut.

Nachdem sie die letzten zwei Gewichte wieder abgenommen hatte, die an seinen Kronjuwelen zogen, ging sie wieder zum Bett. Dort hockte sie sich auf sein Gesicht, direkt über seinen Mund.

Schnell hatten ihre Hände wieder die Arbeit an Vibrator und Kitzler aufgenommen.

„Entweder du fängst gleich mal an oder ich hänge dir insgesamt drei Kilo an deine Eier und geh dann eine Stunde runter in die Kneipe!“

Diese Drohung saß und zögerlich fing seine Zunge an ihr Loch zu umkreisen. Eva wusste, dass es nicht ekelig war, da beide geduscht waren, aber dennoch fühlte er sich zutiefst gedemütigt.

Auf ihre Forderung hin intensivierte er das Lecken und versuchte, leicht mit der Zunge einzudringen. Schneller als es ihr lieb war, kam sie zum zweiten Mal zum Orgasmus.

„Und, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“, fragte sie ihn sanft und er nickte leicht zögerlich.

Als Belohnung für die aufgebrachte Überwindung, entfernte sie alle Gewichte vom Ring und löste auch das Lederband von seinen Hoden. Sanft streichelte sie das malträtierte Körperteil, bis sich der Blutfluss darin wieder normalisiert hatte.

 

„Was, schon kurz vor zehn?“, stellte Donna geschockt fest, „da muss ich mich aber ein bisschen beeilen, immer hin erwarte ich gleich noch Besuch von einer Freundin.“

„Was?“, erwiderte Grant erschrocken.

„Na ja, ein wenig Gesellschaft brauch ich ja auch. Und da du gefesselt bist, hab ich mir eine Freundin eingeladen“, meinte sie gelassen, „verhalte dich ruhig und dir bleiben ein paar Peinlichkeiten erspart.“

Ohne auf seine weiteren Proteste zu hören, streifte sie sich ihren Bademantel über und verließ das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Und das war auch Evas Stichwort und sie beeilte sich und läutete an der Türe.

„Hui, sogar mit Live-Bild“, bemerkte sie grinsend, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam und auf den Fernseher sah.

Nachdem es sich die beiden Frauen bei einem Glas Wein gemütlich gemacht und etwas getratscht hatten machte sich dann doch wieder etwas Unsicherheit in Eva breit.

„Willst du es noch machen?“, fragte sie Donna, die die Zweifel bemerkte.

_‚Das ist vielleicht deine einzige Chance … sei kein Feigling‘_

Zögerlich nickte sie und stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch. Zärtlich umfasste Donna ihr Gesicht und drückte ihre vollen Lippen auf ihre.

Zaghaft öffnete Eva den Mund und erlebte einen Zungenkuss, der so intensiv und erotisch war, dass sie ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ihre Hände wanderten in Evas Haare und sie legte ihre auf Donnas weiches Gesicht. Der erste Kuss mit einer Frau und er war wunderschön.

Donna knöpfte langsam Evas Bluse auf und diese wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie wollte es ihr leichter machen, nahm die Jüngere an der Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch. Dann öffnete Donna ihren Bademantel und stand wenige Augenblicke später völlig nackt vor Eva.

Neuen Mut gefasst dauerte es nicht lange und beide hatten sich gemeinsam Evas Kleidung erledigt.

Sie nahm Evas Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Busen. Diese Berührungen waren für beide gleichermaßen elektrisierend. Eva hatte noch nie den Busen einer anderen Frau berührt und sie genoss das weiche Gefühl unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

Erneut trafen sich beider Lippen und Eva dachte für einen kurzen Augenblick an ihren Mann, der das sicher auch gerne gesehen hätte. Sie küssten und streichelten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich entschlossen, Grant einen Besuch im Schlafzimmer abzustatten.

 

Dieser glaubte seinen Augen kaum, als neben seiner Frau auch noch ihr Besuch ins Schlafzimmer trat und das auch noch unbekleidet. Grant und Eva kannten sich, aber nur flüchtig. Es war ihm unglaublich peinlich, dass Eva ihn in dieser Situation sah, aber dennoch erregte ihn der Anblick ungemein.

„Was hast du denn Schatz?“, fragte Donna lächelnd, „das war doch immer genau das, was du wolltest. Zwei nackte Frauen in deinem Schlafzimmer.“

Auch Eva konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und gemeinsam mit Donna ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder. Sie hatte sich links und Eva sich rechts neben sein Becken gekniet. Wie schon im Wohnzimmer fingen beide an sich gegenseitig zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Doch dieses Mal fand Donnas rechte Hand den Weg zwischen Evas Beine.

Während sich ihr Verstand noch ein wenig gegen die intime Berührung sträubte, schrie das kleine Teufelchen auf ihrer Schulter begeistert: _‚Ja … Genau da‘_ Und so ließ Eva sich gehen und die Berührung zu.

Langsam senkten sich beide hinunter zu seinem Schwanz, der hart wie nie zuvor vom Körper abstand. Jeweils auf ihrer Seite küssten Donna und Eva den steinharten Penis bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen. Mehr als diesen kurzen Lustgewinn, der ihn bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt gebracht hatte, wollten die beiden ihm nicht gönnen, ging es doch darum, ihm eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen.

Grant platzte beinahe vor Geilheit und musste den zwei Frauen hilflos zusehen.

Nach und nach wurde ihr Verlangen wilder, bevor es zum Showdown kommen sollte. Eva merkte, wie sich Donna daran machte mit ihrer Zunge ihre Schamlippen zu erkunden.

Sie selbst zögerte noch ein wenig, tat es Donna dann aber gleich. Für sie war es ein komisches, aber durchaus erregendes Gefühl eine andere Frau zu schmecken. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Erregung schaltete sich ihr Verstand nach und nach ab, sodass sie sich fallen lassen konnte und es sogar richtig genoss mit einer Frau Sex zu haben.

 

Für Grant hingegen war es die Hölle auf Erden. In seinem Sichtfeld war Donnas Kehrseite, die von Eva ausgiebig bearbeitet wurde. Er sah ihre runden Pobacken mit der kleinen runzligen Rosette dazwischen und hörte das schmatzende Geräusch von Evas Zunge.

Eigentlich war es wirklich genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte: Er teilte mit zwei heißen Frauen das Bett und Donna ließ sich sogar vor seinen Augen auf lesbischen Sex ein, aber das er nicht mitspielen konnte, schlug ihm doch sehr aufs Gemüt. Was sein bestes Stück aber nicht davon abhielt schon fast schmerzhaft hart zu sein.

Evas Jungs wussten auch wie sie sie zum Schreien bringen konnten, aber Donnas Aktivitäten waren intensiver, wissender und elektrisierender.

Sie ließ sich ganz und gar fallen, konnte sich nur schwer auf ihre eigenen Aktivitäten konzentrieren, denn das Spiel mit Fingern und Zunge brachte sie halb um den Verstand.

Wie eine Explosion brach der Orgasmus über Eva herein und sie stöhnte und zuckte am ganzen Leib. Mit letzter Konzentration brachte sie auch Donna dazu über die Klippe zu springen und mit einem lauten Aufschrei erbebte ihr Körper und sie brach erschöpft neben Eva auf der Matratze zusammen. Sie kuschelten sich eng aneinander und küssten sich zärtlich. Beide hatten diese Erfahrung sehr genossen und suchten nun die Nähe und Wärme der anderen um etwas zu entspannen.

Grant hingegen versuchte irgendwie mit seiner unbeschreiblichen Erregung fertig zu werden, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.

 

„So, Schatz, ich hoffe, dir hat die Show gefallen“, riss sie ihn aus den Gedanken, „und jetzt kommen wir zu einem Punkt, den ich lange schon mal ausprobieren wollte.“

Mit diesen Worten zauberte sie wieder ihren kleinen Vibrator hervor und fügte dann lächelnd hinzu: „Der fühlt sich in dir bestimmt auch wohl.“

Grant war natürlich sofort klar, worauf Donna hinaus wollte. „Niemals! Du wirst mir dieses Ding nicht in den Arsch stecken. Ich bin nicht schwul und du wirst mich auch nicht dazu bringen, es zu werden!“

„Aber mein Süßer, ich will doch gar nicht, dass du schwul wirst. Davon hätte ich doch gar nichts.

Ich bin auch nicht durch meine Aktivitäten gerade eben lesbisch geworden, aber ich will viel mehr, dass du mich darum anbettelst, deinen Arsch zu entjungfern.“

„Niemals!“

Donna gab Eva ein Zeichen, worauf hin sie mit einer Kerze ans Bett trat, leicht schräg über seine Brust hielt und kurz darauf fiel der erste Tropfen knapp neben seine linke Brustwarze. Es folgte ein kleiner Aufschrei seinerseits. Das Wachs war heiß, aber nicht zu heiß, sodass Eva ihn damit verbrennen würde, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. Bedächtig, aber stetig arbeitete sie sich mit dem Wachs immer tiefer.

Zuerst drückte Eva seinen steifen Schwanz gegen seinen Bauch, um in Ruhe ein paar Tropfen Wachs auf seine Hoden fallen zu lassen, was ihn etwas lauter aufschreien ließ. Dann drückte sie ihn in die andere Richtung, um langsam seinen Schaft hinauf zu seiner blanken Eichel zu tröpfeln.

Kurz bevor der erste Tropfen die empfindliche Stelle treffen konnte, schrie Grant laut: „Halt!“

„Na gut, meinetwegen“, gab er nach und senkte schamvoll die Augen.

„Du sollst darum betteln“, erinnerte Eva ihn.

Mit zitternder Stimme, fast schon weinerlich kam er der Aufforderung nach:

„Bitte, Donna, ich flehe dich an, steck mir deinen Vibrator in meinen … Arsch … aber …“

„Was aber?“, fragte Donna ernst.

„Könntest du sie bitte raus schicken?“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Evas Richtung.

Den beiden war natürlich klar, dass es bisher schon sehr peinlich und erniedrigend für ihn gewesen war und sie wussten auch, dass er wohl vor Scham fast sterben würde, würde seine Frau ihn vor einer anderen Frau entjungfern. Eva bemerkte, wie kurz Rachegelüste in Donna aufkamen, die ihm genau diese Scham antun wollten, doch ihr Herz traf eine andere Entscheidung.

Donna sah zu ihr auf und Eva nickte lächelnd. Als sie den Raum verließen, damit Eva ihre Sachen holen konnte, atmete Grant hörbar auf. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, zog sie sich wieder an.

„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe und ich fand es eben sehr schön“, schmunzelte sie und küsste Eva kurz.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite“, lächelte diese und machte sich auf den Weg ins Auto um den finalen Teil anzusehen.

 

Als Donna wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, war Grant sichtlich nervös.

„Schatz, willst du das wirklich machen?“, fragte er, doch entgegen seiner Hoffnungen antwortete sie: „Natürlich, wenn du so darum bettelst.“

Grant überlegte kurz, ob er etwas erwidern sollte, ließ es dann aber.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und kratzte sanft das erstarrte Wachs ab.

„Ich werde dich gleich vom Bett losmachen und möchte, dass du dich dann ohne irgendwelche Proteste auf den Bauch legst, sodass ich dich wieder fesseln kann. Ich werde es dir so angenehm wie möglich machen und du wirst es, ob du es jetzt glaubst oder nicht, genießen. Natürlich kann ich nichts machen, wenn du jetzt nicht gleich mitspielst, aber dann brauchst du in Zukunft gar nicht mehr an meinen Hintern, geschweige denn an Analsex zu denken, verstanden?“ Grant nickte nur.

Schnell hatte Donna die vier Fesseln gelöst und zur Erleichterung beider Frauen drehte sich Grant ohne ein Zeichen von Gegenwehr auf den Bauch und streckte alle viere wieder von sich, sodass sie ihn ohne Probleme wieder am Bett fixieren konnte. Um es noch etwas besser zu machen, schob sie ihm noch ein Kissen unters Becken, sodass sein Hintern etwas nach oben gedrückt wurde.

Mit Gleitmittel und dem Vibrator bewaffnet kniete sie sich zwischen seine Beine. Sie machte sich einen Klecks Gleitmittel auf den Zeigefinger. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Fingerspitze auch etwas eindringen, und nach und nach versenkte sie ihren Zeigefinger.

Sie penetrierte ihn mit ihrem Finger ein wenig und da das ohne Probleme ging, zog sie ihn wieder zurück und nahm sich den kleinen Vibrator zur Hand. Auch diesen schmierte Donna mit reichlich Gleitmittel ein. Als sie die Spitze an seiner Hinterpforte ansetzte, wimmerte er leise.

„Bitte sei vorsichtig!“

„Natürlich.“

Dann drückte sie den künstlichen Freudenspender behutsam, aber stetig in Grants Eingang hinein. Dieser ließ keinen Laut von sich hören. Erst als sie den Vibrator auf eine niedrige Stufe schaltete und anfing ihn langsam rein und raus zu bewegen stöhnte Grant leise auf. Eva konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging. Für ihn war es eine demütigende Situation, aber viel schlimmer als die Vorstellung, dass seine Frau ihn soeben entjungfert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er durch die Reizung Lust empfand.

Nach ein paar Minuten schob Donna den Vibrator tief rein und stellte ihn auf eine etwas höhere Stufe. „So, ich werde dich jetzt kurz alleine lassen und wenn ich wieder komme, möchte ich, dass der Vibrator immer noch in deinem Arsch ist, sonst nehmen wir den anderen.“

Dann ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Grant hatte aufgrund ihrer Androhung instinktiv die Backen zusammengekniffen, denn der andere, der zweite Vibrator war ein ganz schönes Monster, das er definitiv nicht in seinem Hintern spüren wollte. Eva musste lachen.

„Ich möchte dich noch einmal auf dem Rücken liegend fesseln“, sagte sie leise zu ihm, „es ist Zeit, dass du deine Belohnung bekommst.“

Erneut spielte er mit, sodass er schon bald wieder in der Ausgangsposition vor ihr lag, den Vibrator immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste sanft seinen Hals hinunter zu den Brustwarzen, an denen sie liebevoll knabberte. Unterdessen entfernte sie mit einer Hand den Penisring von seinem besten Stück.

Danach setzte sie ihren Weg über seinen Bauch zu seinem Penis fort. Gierig küsste sie den Schaft entlang und nahm die Eichel tief in den Mund.

In der Zwischenzeit massierte ihr linke Hand sanft seine Hoden, während die rechte den Vibrator in seinem Hintern bewegte. Als die vibrierende Spitze seine Prostata berührte, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen erlebte er einen Orgasmus wie noch nie.

Schnell füllte sich Donnas Mund mit seinem heißen Liebessaft und sie war darauf bedacht, ja keinen Tropfen zu verlieren. Vorsichtig entfernte sie den Vibrator aus seinem Hintern und legte ihn zur Seite. Dann drückte sie noch das restliche Sperma aus seinem Schaft und entließ dann den langsam zusammenschrumpfenden Penis aus ihrem, bis zum Rand gefüllten Mund.

 

Donna legte sich neben Grant und streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. Schnell hatten ihre Lippen die seinen gefunden und als er den Mund aufmachte, schob sie mit ihrer Zunge sein Sperma in seinen Mund.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich zur Wehr setzten sollte, doch die Hand, die eben noch so sanft über seine Wange gestreichelt hatte, umfasste nun drohend seine Hoden, woraufhin er es zuließ.

Als sich alles in seinem Mund befand, löste sie sich von seinen Lippen, während er die seinen schloss.

Sie sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er den Geschmack nicht wirklich toll fand. Leise flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Ich habe schon so oft deinen Saft geschluckt, dass ich denke, dass es nur fair ist, wenn du ihn auch mal schluckst. Dieses Mal werde ich dich aber nicht dazu zwingen, es liegt bei dir, ob du spuckst oder schluckst. Sobald kein Sperma mehr in deinem Mund ist, binde ich dich los und alles ist vorbei. Aber bedenke, solltest du nicht schlucken, war das eben der letzte Blowjob von mir für dich.“

Die Worte saßen. Sicherlich zwang sie ihn nicht mit Foltermitteln wie Kerzenwachs und Gewichten, aber der Gedanke nie wieder ihren Mund um seinen Schaft zu spüren, ließ ihn seine gesamte Willenskraft zusammennehmen und das Sperma schlucken. Ein kurzer Würgereiz und dann war der Spuk vorbei. Grant spürte, wie seine Frau die Fesseln löste und ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich“, lobte sie ihn in Anbetracht der eben gezeigten Überwindung.

 

Die beiden Frauen hatten mit allem gerechnet. Sie hatten sich überlegt, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder frei war. In ihrer Vorstellung hatte er getobt, hatte sie verlassen oder hatte sich direkt an ihr gerächt, aber was nun kam, hatte wirklich keine erwartet.

Grant fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.

„Es tut mir alles so leid!“

„Ist schon gut“, versuchte Donna ihren Liebsten zu beruhigen.

„Ich werde nie wieder Fußball gucken oder abends spät mit Freunden weggehen. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dir jeden Tag im Haushalt helfe und du jeden Tag mindestens einen Orgasmus haben sollst und ich werde mir ab morgen wieder eine Arbeit suchen.“

In diesem Moment war Grant bereit Donna alles zu versprechen.

„Ach Schatz“, sagte sie warmherzig und liebevoll streichelte sie seine Haare, „darum ging es doch gar nicht. Du kannst doch ruhig Fußball schauen und dich mit deinen Freunden abends in der Kneipe treffen, das sollst du sogar. Nur wäre es schön, wenn du mir auch mal mehr Aufmerksamkeit als diesem Lederball schenken würdest und wir an einem Abend auch mal schön ausgehen könnten. Oder wenn du einfach mal für mich da bist. Und du sollst auch nicht jeden Tag im Haushalt schuften, etwas Hilfe würde mir vollkommen reichen. Aber das mit dem täglichen Orgasmus könnte mir gefallen, aber ich denke, du hast deine Lektion verstanden, hm?“

„Ja, das hab ich“, sagte er nickend und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, „Ich liebe dich, Donna.“

„Ich dich doch auch.“ Ihre Lippen hauchten ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch“, wiederholte sie.

Das war Evas Stichwort, das Tablet auszumachen und sich auf den Heimweg zu ihrem Mann zu machen. Es sei nur so viel gesagt, dieser Abend war ausschlaggebend und in ihrer Beziehung änderte sich eine Menge. Vor allem das Sexleben. Beide hatten Spaß und probierten viel Neues aus.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Dean hatte die perfekte Rolle für sich gefunden

 


End file.
